Report 628
Report #628 Skillset: Knighthood Skill: Weaponmaster Org: Aquamancers Status: Completed Jun 2011 Furies' Decision: We will look into implementing Solution 2. Problem: Acrobatics dodging, contort, and balancing currently greatly skews combat in favor of the acrobatics user when fighting knights moreso than most other classes unduly as knights have few methods to bypass passive dodge to build deepwounds or afflictions critical to their kills. In addition, contort diminishes the efficacy of all impalements and balancing ruins knockdown. In comparison, knights have few specialized methods to counter a monk or bard acrobatics user. (limited mostly to vitality and surge against damage-related kill methods). 0 R: 0 Solution #1: In addition to its current effect, have Knighthood Weaponmaster decrease the effectiveness of acrobatics dodging on a sliding scale dependant on the user's skill in knighthood maximizing at decreasing all passive dodging effects (this would cover aeonics foresight as well) by 50%. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Reduce the effectiveness of passive dodges by 50% for 10 seconds after any offensive action is taken. Further offensive actions during that time period would reset the timer. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Reduce the effectiveness of passive dodging by 25%. Player Comments: ---on 6/1 @ 20:56 writes: Solution 1 would be ideal. As discussed all over the place on the forums and balancing warrior combat, the amount of misses, parries, stancing and the like that a warrior must avoid in order to land a hit is difficult enough before adding in acrobatics concerns. ---on 6/12 @ 06:06 writes: Of the solutions provided, perhaps solution 2 or 3 are best, since I feel that acrobatics dodging may no longer have the need to be as strong as it is, against all classes. Might I propose an idea? At the moment, dodging steals equilibrium irrespective of the attack source, and the equilibrium time is much longer than any miss that a warrior gets. Perhaps making acrobatics dodge more in line with misses would actually make the skill far better for warriors. ie. Stealing balance for a shorter time than a regular attack. ---on 6/14 @ 03:21 writes: Rethinking a bit, one aspect of acrobatics is that it doesn't really offer any DMP. Perhaps lowering dodge's effectiveness would not be ideal without some extra damage resistance to balance it out. Perhaps the proc rate could be lowered some and some DMP could be given to make up for this? I still firmly believe the best way to help -warriors- in this scenarios is to make a dodge act more like a miss, though. The equilibrium loss can be a bit much. ---on 6/19 @ 06:10 writes: Another option suggested to me is to simply do away with the concept of dodging as it currently is. Instead, it tics roughly the same or perhaps slightly higher, but offers damage reduction to 0. In this way, they still make up for the lack of resilience that other specializations give, but spells, wounds and other means of attacks would still hit them. ---on 6/26 @ 08:01 writes: Solution 2 would be ideal, since it covers all archetypes instead of just warriors, which is my problem with solution 1. Solution 3 doesn't seem like enough to me.